emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2128 (29th October 1996)
Plot Zak is enjoying his new found employment, especially as it involves little work today. Frank thought it best if worked stopped on the quarry for a day, out of respect for Betty. Acky feels proud that he was the one who put Betty in hospital. Zak warns him that Betty is a popular figure, so he better watch out. Betty is still unconscious. Seth and Biff are by her bedside. Rachel has stayed at Emmerdale Farm. She wonders whether Tina has stayed the night with Steve. Sarah thinks that Rachel should warn Steve about Tina, but she intends to keep out of it. They are busy making sandwiches for the protesters. Tina plays hard to get with Steve, but they have obviously had a good night. She arranges to meet him later. He listens to a message on his answerphone from Sarah saying that Rachel is not well enough to come in to work today. Alan has a dilemma - whether to ban the security men from The Woolpack. His thought of profit wins the day. Viv is setting off for her day out to supposedly see Scott. Terry sets off at the same time. Frank telephones the hospital for a progress report on Betty. They will not tell him anything. He is in the middle of a meeting with Charles and Chris. Kim tries to disrupt them. Betty comes round. She doesn't realise that she is in hospital at first and cannot remember what happened. Viv and Terry meet up. Chris does not seem concerned about Rachel's disappearance. He presumes that she will come back when she is ready. She is busy making a speech to the protesters to keep morale high. Jack asks her what she is planning to do about Chris. Rachel is adamant that she is never going back to him and that her child is not for sale - unlike Kim's. Tom is having the day off school so that he can meet his ex-girlfriend and discuss the sale of their flat. Kelly is embarrassed when Vic tries to get him to go to the pub for a pint. Seth is bitter towards the protesters and takes it out on Tom. Marlon, Zak, Butch and Acky do not receive a warm welcome in the pub. Alan bans them and Acky is about to turn nasty when Steve steps in and warns him off by threatening to tell Frank. Tina is impressed. Seth offers to buy Biff, Linda and Alan a drink, but then doesn't have enough money to pay for them. The security lads have bought all their beer from Vic. Kelly totally disapproves but Vic claims that he is performing a community service. Terry has booked a room in a pub. Viv's brief guilt vanishes until she spots Tom walk into the pub with a woman. Kim taunts Chris about his lack of success producing another child and the fact that Rachel has left him. He claims that she has just gone away for a while. Tina cannot resist telling him that she saw Rachel banging on Steve's door in the middle of the night. Viv sneaks out before Tom can see her. She meets up with Terry later. Betty is desperate to get out of hospital. She wants to know what is going on in the village. She is touched to hear that she is the village gossip at the moment. Vic and Kelly are in the middle of an argument when Viv arrives home. Seth and Biff watch Frank when he appears on the local news. He makes it seem as if none of the trouble was his fault and states that he is just trying to bring work to the local community. Seth is outraged. Chris has called at Emmerdale Farm to see Rachel and Joseph. She tells him in no uncertain terms that she no longer loves him and does not want to be part of his life anymore. Frank is making Tina work late. He suggests that they go out somewhere for a meal, but she has made plans - although she does not tell Frank that they involve Steve. Biff demands to speak to Frank about his TV interview. Jack thanks the protesters for their support. Seth also speaks out against Frank and urges the protesters to carry on. Biff tells Frank what he thinks about his business practices. Frank takes offence and gives Biff a months notice on his job and his home. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Victoria Sugden - Jessica Heywood (uncredited) *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva Guest cast *Acky - Antony Audenshaw *Charlie Miller - John Branwell Locations *Demdyke Quarry site *Hotten General Hospital - Betty Eagleton's room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt and public bar *Main Street *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior, shop floor and backroom *Home Farm - Dining room, office, kitchen and grounds *Unknown road *Unknown pub *Unknown woodland *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Tony Audenshaw (credited as Antony Audenshaw) makes a pre-Bob Hope appearance as Acky. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes